


Because Being With You Makes Perfect Sense

by cactus_is_writing_09



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Platonic Soulmates, Sick Character, Sick Tommyinnit, Sickfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but only to fix his sons, but platonic soulmates, phil joins the smp, quackity is a double agent, schlatt is a dick, sick tubbo - Freeform, techno is techno, these boys are soulmates, wilbur is nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_is_writing_09/pseuds/cactus_is_writing_09
Summary: The members of Pogtopia were happy, sure, their leader was slowly going insane, Tommy and Techno argued so much that there was never not someone being respawned, and Tubbo had almost completely closed himself off since he had been shot. But they were happy.That is until Schlatt found their little cavern and took Tubbo away.For months he was kept away from his best friend, and every day he got sicker. No matter what Fundy, the resident medic tried, he continued to deteriorate.With no idea what's going on, the double agent Quackity contacts the rebels, only to find out Tommy is in almost the exact same condition.Then it's a race against the clock to save the two youngest members of the SMP, and who knows? Maybe some things will be revealed that may turn the whole idea of soulmates on it's head.MULTI CHAPTER WORK, WILL BE UPDATED SPORADICALLY.(THIS IS TOTALLY FOR FUN! IF THE STREAMERS ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS TYPE OF WORK I WILL TAKE IT DOWN IMMEDIATELY.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Seriously - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, dont ship them, strictly platonic - Relationship, they're minors and straight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	Because Being With You Makes Perfect Sense

**Author's Note:**

> *sips coke* WHAT IS UP CHAT?!
> 
> Hi everyone! I’ve been totally obsessed with the Dream SMP recently, and this idea came to me while trying to come up with an au with some friends! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> THIS FIC IS POST FESTIVAL AND PRE SECOND WAR. 
> 
> I haven’t abandoned my other fic for this one! This is just a side project that will probably be updated a lot less frequently than my other work!

Quackity winced as the brick was brought down over the brunette's head. He watched the small teen collapse and resisted the urge to scream. That wasn't just anyone the Vice President had just watched fall to the rough stone floor. That was Tubbo. Sweet, kind Tubbo who loved bees and his family and music. The kid that Schlatt had killed for being loyal to his friends. It had only been a few days since the festival, and the president had been steaming at the ears ever since the execution. Then, late one night the horned man had crashed through the door into Quackity's office, face red and eyes alight with anger. "I know how to get the little shits." He had grinned manically.

That was how the two men had ended up here, courtesy of Techno leaving his coordinates on during a stream of course. Which he did willingly with a small bit of compensation. Now they were standing over the lifeless body of a 16 year old boy and it took all his self control for Quackity to not sob and scoop the boy up, to hold him close and make sure Schlatt couldn’t get him. Quackity watched helplessly as Schlatt picked up the limp boy and carried him out of the cave, not a hint of remorse on his smug face.

The Vice President followed him like a kicked puppy, walking out of the ravine and back towards Manberg. Quackity couldn’t help but glare at the ugly ass flag that loomed over their city, once a symbol of the freedom of the nation, a multicoloured masterpiece Niki had spent hours on, now reduced to a hunk of black and orange, a stain that could be seen from across the SMP. The younger man snuck a glance at the still unconscious teenager tucked protectively in the president’s arm, and was alarmed to notice the brunette looked considerably paler than he had when they had left Pogtopia. Maybe it was just the lighting, it had been awfully dim in that cave. That’s when he noticed the mark.

It was a peculiar thing, a small bit of red on the back of the boy’s hand, something that could just be passed off as a scar or a discoloured bit of skin. But it almost looked like a torch, a red stone torch to be exact, crossing over an axe. A peculiar thing to have indeed. Maybe it was a tattoo? Some sort of symbol from the kid’s past? Before Quackity could ponder the questions flooding his head any longer, the men had arrived at the White House. 

A familiar fox-man rushed out of the doors and took Tubbo from Schlatt, gently pushing the sweat-soaked hair from the boy’s head. “What happened to him?” Fundy demanded softly, his gentle voice raising to a whisper shout, as to not wake up the teenager. “He’s running a fever Schlatt, how could you not notice? Tubbo is burning up!” Quackity relished in the pained expression that crossed the president’s face, and grimaced as an unimpressed stare quickly covered it. “Well, get him fixed up. We need him healthy for the next festival.” Fundy nodded and sprinted towards his medical wing, and Quackity could have sworn he heard the fragile boy call out. A weak shout that sounded like a name, but by that time Fundy was so far away with him it was hard to tell.

But he was so sure he had just heard Tubbo cry out for Tommy in his sleep.


End file.
